linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloc Party
Lyrics Lantern: ...invasion! Mike: Hey Ap, why don’t you do the uh…the intro on this shit? Apathy: Yo Apathy, Fort Minor, Styles Of Beyond, Demigodz Mike: Here we go Apathy: Yo, rappers like heavy metal and ghettos Guns, metals and ammos I pistol whip Tony and fuck Meadows Soprano A cat who sells them bugs but tell them thugs They don’t know how to carry more heat than welding gloves I walk amongst the gods, keep my head in the clouds Oh we show groupie love, getting head in the crowds Put it in girls mouth blast off like NASA The master of nastiness transform a classy bitch into A little sheen freak sadomasochist Dastardly bastard of rap so disastorous Spitting, healed a cripple like Christ the miraculous And fights my savageness, turns punks, pacifists The police clock Ap like there he go Always on the watch because I use to carry blow Always lock her down but I never marry ho's Barry foes when the flows comes through your stereo Mike: Here we go flipping up a predictable verse It’s a curse to burst words like turrets on purpose Put the verb like a backhand reject perverse as it is I can't stop and its making me nervous, ok? Get me on a track and I'm cracking Packing up a backpack full of tracks on some CDs Be me, fuck that and not like me To bite me you need to be you times ninety I got schemes and a team so hyped we Get on a scene make a scene on the nightly Say what I mean, whether mean or politely Living the dream in some clean white Nike's Or DC's, I'm not giving a shit Fuck the words that you heard and the lips that they hang from I stay banging to bang, bang drums and hanging you lames And the same no names gangs you came from I don’t got an excuse, just talking the truth I'm fucking awesome when I'm rocking the booth And I stay ready with hot bloc rocking abuse Y'all are really not stopping us dude, yeah Tak, get up Tak: It started off get on over and hit the galaxy Now we are movuing them over they are crowing me the Cali king Anything tossed on my fuse getting chewed up With a quota six and little good weight, too much Going to get smacked in the face with aluminum bats Your fucking raps as good as me, Bobo and I said I was rude, step in the shoes, you don't believe me You can ask Devin the dude how I strip down the bitch clown stand in my socks Whip the mother fuckers ass like I'm Cannibal, watch You want to be stoned? Even with a basket of ice? Get your shit flowing feeling for the casket to drop You know them S.O.B.'s never get the record to stop Breaking the habit is impossible what happened to Tak He's unleashed, he's a beast so Sledge hand me a bloc Party, whats your corpses posing for? , the camera was shot, huh Styles and Machine Shop, necklace fly No wonder everyone is so petrified I said, Styles and Machine Shop, necklace fly No wonder everyone is so petrified Mike: Let me hear that! Category:Fort Minor Songs